watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 015
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Kii walks in on Tomoko playing an otome game. As Tomoko throws her body infront her screen, Kii explains she needs to go to a library to prepare a summer book report. As she waits in the lobby playing a game on her phone Kosaka walks by and remembers her. As she stammers and shakes in nervousness, Tomoko learns that he is the one who left the umbrella for her on that rainy day and he frequents this library. He introduces himself, and she haltingly stammers her name. Kosaka suggests the nickname "Momoko-chan." Tomoko is overcome; however Kosaka finds her reaction a bit "weird." He leaves soon after and Tomoko gets the misimpression that he is interested in her. Kii finishes getting her books, and they decide to walk back home. On the way home, Kii asks if Kosaka is the boyfriend Tomoko boasted about. Thinking that it is not a lie since he might become that, Tomoko claims that he is. The next day, Tomoko and Kii go back to the library to return the book but are shocked to see Kosaka sharing an umbrella with a girl. Distraught, Tomoko tells Kii to return the book while she hides out in the bathroom playing with the toilet paper as her mind tries to recover. Unbeknownst to her, Kii walks over to Kosaka to confront him. Tomoko eventually rationalizes that if he cannot become a boyfriend, she can at least have a friend who is an older boy. When she exits the bathroom, she sees Kii confronting Kosaka about his unfaithfulness towards Tomoko to the point she asks him if he is just using Tomoko for sex! Kosaka has no idea what is going on, and a frantic Tomoko finally steps in to ask Kii if she may talk to Kosaka privately. Thinking Kii is not watching, Tomoko finds no other recourse but to formally apologize to the confused Kosaka. She then lies to Kii implying that she got rid of the guy, but notices that Kii is looking at her as if she were trash. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Kii *Kosaka *Kosaka's Friend (flashback) *Kosaka's female friend Referbacks *Kosaka and Tomoko met before in Chapter 5 where he left an umbrella for her. *Kii asks if Kosaka is the boyfriend that wanted to do perverted things with Tomoko back in middle school, which is a lie referenced in the previous chapter. Trivia *This chapter is adapted into Episode 8. *Kosaka called Tomoko by Momoko-chan. *Kosaka is older than Tomoko. *After Tomoko finds out Kosaka has a girlfriend, she says she no longer has to be that nervous speaking to him. This seems to indicate that a big part of her nervousness around boys is due to her perception of their availability for dating and/or her concern they may want to do "perverted things" with her. Tomoko remains inexperienced about relationships. Cultural References *The flower in a vase with petals or the whole flower falling is a common motif for sex. *'Bend the Knee:' The bow Tomoko performs is the dogeza ''(土下座・どげざ) the most formal "begging for your life" bow. *'Bite Your Tongue:' a classical way for female characters in particular to commit suicide, particularly when captured. Memorial Moments *Tomoko, the bathroom, and a roll of toilet paper. Now a favorite scene from the ''anime. Quotes *"He said my name! He even said 'chan!'" – Tomoko *"A-are you just using Onee-chan to have sex with her?" – Kii *“I want to bite my tongue off and die right here, but I can't cause anymore trouble!!” – Tomoko Gallery Dating.png|Tomoko's mind runs in one direction. C15_tomoko_humiliated.jpg|Tomoko losing her mind in the bathroom Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 2